Owce trzeba strzyc!
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 12 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Odwiedziliśmy z uczestnikami Hiszpanię. Na początku musieli wejść na mechanicznego byka i wytrzymać na nim jak najdłużej. Tą część zadania wygrali chłopacy z Drużyny Chłopaków. Później przenieśliśmy się na arenę, na której drużyny walczyły z tymi bykami. Okazało się, że to Wielcy Podróżnicy, a dokładniej Jennifer, najlepiej sobie poradziła w zadaniu i zapewniła drużynie zwycięstwo i pierwszą klasę. Przegrała za to drużyna Afrykańskich Lwów. I to Sierra odpadła radośnie skacząc z samolotu do Cody’ego. Gdzie dzisiaj będziemy? Czy Afrykańskim Lwom już nie uda się wygrać? Czy Andrew udowodni Jennifer, że jest przydatny w drużynie? Te i na inne pytania poznacie odpowiedź oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwsza Klasa '''Jennifer: '''Jak dobrze tutaj wrócić! (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Będę szczera. W ogóle nie spodziewałam się, że możemy jeszcze wygrać. I to tylko dzięki mnie! Na dodatek Andrew się wkurzył. '''Andrew: '''Mieliśmy szczęście. '''Jennifer: '''Nieprawda. Wygraliśmy dzięki mnie. I co? Pewnie się wkurzyłeś. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'A przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. Może w końcu się ode mnie odczepi. '''Andrew: '''Na ciebie nie można się długo gniewać. '''Jennifer: '''Super… Druga Klasa '''Lightning: '''Jak oni mogli wygrać?! '''Alejandro: '''Też się nad tym zastanawiam. Gdyby Jennifer nie była z nimi w drużynie to już dawno bylibyśmy w programie tylko my i Afrykańskie Lwy. '''Duncan: '''No i niedługo tak może być. '''Alejandro: '''Zależy, czy będą mieli szczęście i uda im się jakoś nie przegrać. No cóż, zobaczymy. Trzecia Klasa '''Heather: '''Zacznijcie się w końcu starać! Minęło już sporo czasu od naszej ostatniej wygranej. Jeszcze chwila i nic nie zostanie z naszej drużyny. '''Courtney: '''Uspokój się. Wszyscy chcemy wygrać i ciągle się staramy. '''Ashley: '''Mieliśmy pecha. Ale to nie znaczy, że będziemy ciągle przegrywać. '''Lucas: '''A po za tym nie każde zadanie jest takie, że można się wyjątkowo przy tym starać. '''Courtney: '''No właśnie. Więc się nie czepiaj, Heather. (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Może i jest w tym trochę racji. Ale oni i tak robią dużo mniej niż na początku! (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: '''Zauważyłam, że od eliminacji Sierry nasza drużyna podzieliła się na dwie części. Ja z Heather i Lucas z Courtney. Oby to było tylko wspólne spędzanie czasu, bo jak w zadaniu będziemy działać osobno to do pierwszej klasy już nigdy nie wrócimy. Chyba tylko ja będę mogła uratować tę sytuację. W końcu ja i Lucas mamy ze sobą dobre stosunki, więc mogę z nim czasem chociaż pogadać co trochę złączy drużynę w całość. Mam taką nadzieję… Australia '''Chris: '''Jak widzicie, znajdujemy się w Australii. W okolicy znajdują się kangury i strusie. Wasze zadanie będzie dwuczęściowe. Najpierw wejdźcie na sam szczyt tego kanionu. '''Ashley: '''Nie uważasz, że to za daleko? '''Chris: '''Nie. Możecie skorzystać z pomocy strusia, ale to może być dla was ryzykowne. '''Heather: '''Czemu? Chyba nie zrobią nam jakiejś krzywdy? '''Chris: '''Raczej nie. Bardziej chodziło mi o to, że możecie stracić czas na bieganie za strusiem. Drużyna, z której pierwsza osoba dotrze na miejsce, będzie miała łatwiej w następnym zadaniu. Drużyna Chłopaków '''Alejandro: '''My chyba poradzimy sobie bez strusiów, co nie? '''Lightning: '''Na pewno! '''Duncan: '''Ale może lepiej niech jedna osoba spróbuje go złapać? Nie liczy się to, że cała drużyna będzie pierwsza, tylko jedna osoba. '''Alejandro: '''Jak sobie chcesz. Wątpię, żeby komuś się udało. '''Duncan: '''Ale mi może się uda. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Ashley: '''Ktoś z nas powinien złapać strusia żebyśmy mogli mieć pewność, że możemy wygrać to zadanie. '''Heather: '''To już sama w siebie nie wierzysz? '''Ashley: '''Nie. Ja tylko mówię to, żebyśmy mieli łatwiej. '''Heather: '''Dobra. Ale to ja idę do strusi. '''Ashley: '''Ostatnio zrobiła się wkurzająca. '''Courtney: '''Już taka ona jest. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Andrew: '''Ja pójdę po strusia, ok? '''Jennifer: '''Nie. Ty go nigdy nie złapiesz. ' '''Andrew: '''Chcesz się przekonać? '''Zoey: '''Znowu się zaczyna… '''Jennifer: '''Dobra, ale stracisz tylko czas. '''Andrew: '''Czyli wolisz, żebym tu został z tobą? '''Jennifer: '''Co? Eh, idź stąd już… Duncan, Heather, Andrew przy strusiach '''Duncan: '''Głupie zwierzaki! Nie można ich złapać! '''Heather: '''Może po prostu nie umiesz? '''Duncan: '''Sama nie jesteś lepsza. '''Heather: '''Pff. Zaraz mi się uda. '''Andrew: '''Jak złapać strusia? '''Heather: '''Co ja jestem? Instrukcja jakaś? '''Duncan: '''Na pewno nie pomogę przeciwnej drużynie. Zwłaszcza tak słabej. '''Andrew: '''Jeszcze zobaczymy… '''Heather: '''Ha! Jestem pierwsza! Do zobaczenia na szczycie! '''Duncan: '''I co? Lepiej już idź, bo zaraz cię przegonię! Afrykańskie Lwy '''Heather: '''Co wy tak wolno idziecie? Teraz to już naprawdę wam nie zależy! '''Courtney: '''Po co mamy się śpieszyć, skoro będziesz tam pierwsza? '''Heather: '''A może Chris nagle zmieni zasady? '''Ashley: '''Wielcy Podróżnicy są daleko za nami i już nas nie dogonią. '''Heather: '''Mimo wszystko jak przegramy to nie będzie moja wina. '''Courtney: '''O co jej chodzi? Przecież chcemy wygrać. '''Lucas: '''Właśnie. Chyba za bardzo stęskniła się za pierwszą klasą. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Jennifer: '''A gdzie struś? '''Andrew: '''Nie udało mi się. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: Wiedziałam! Teraz to już na pewno będziemy ostatni. 'Jennifer: '''Mówiłam, że ci się nie uda. Przez ciebie przegrywamy, a nie wygrywamy. '''Andrew: '''To nie moja wina! '''Jennifer: '''A czyja? Moja? A może zwalisz winę na Zoey albo Lindsay? '''Zoey: '''Wiecie co ja powiem? Według mnie przegrywamy przez was dwoje. '''Jennifer i Andrew: '''Czemu?! '''Lindsay: '''Ciągle się kłócicie i to nas spowalnia w zadaniach. Nawet teraz stoimy tylko i gadamy. '''Jennifer: '''Gdyby nie pomysły Andrew, to nie byłoby kłótni. '''Andrew: '''To nie jest tylko moja wina! '''Jennifer: '''Najlepiej by było, gdybyś zostawiał swoje pomysły dla siebie i robił to, co trzeba. '''Andrew: '''Robię to, co trzeba! '''Jennifer: '''Ale ty to robisz na siłę, żeby pokazać, że dzięki tobie wygramy i jesteś nam potrzebny. I przez to najczęściej nic ci nie wychodzi. A gdy masz trochę władzy w drużynie to już w ogóle jest katastrofa. '''Zoey: '''Eee… Sorki, że wam przerywam, ale jesteśmy już daleko w tyle. '''Jennifer: '''Już idziemy. Najwyraźniej w końcu do niego coś dotarło. '''Lindsay: '''Co on robi? '''Jennifer: '''Co to miało być?! Odbiło ci?! '''Andrew: '''Czyli, że mnie nie kochasz? '''Jennifer: '''Czy ty mnie w ogóle wcześniej słuchałeś? Kiedykolwiek?! To już dawno minęło! Zrozum to w końcu! Jak wylecisz, to spróbuj u Alexandry. Może ona jeszcze z ciebie nie zrezygnowała. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Jak on mógł to zrobić?! Dzisiaj zdałam sobie sprawę, że go już szczerze nienawidzę! A im dłużej on ze mną przebywa, tym bardziej ja go nie lubię. Nie wiem, ile jeszcze z nim wytrzymam. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: '''Dobra, chyba już zrozumiałem, że ona nic do mnie nie czuje. Ale i tak udowodnię jej, że jestem potrzebny w zadaniach! No i oczywiście ona mi nie przestanie się tak szybko podobać. Kanion '''Chris: '''Brawo! Twoja drużyna będzie miała łatwiej w następnym zdaniu. '''Heather: Fajnie. Przyda się ułatwienie. (pokój zwierzeń)Heather: 'Mam nadzieję, że drużyna w końcu się obudzi i zaczną walczyć o wygraną. '''Chris: '''A ty również załatwiłeś swojej drużynie ułatwienie, tylko że gorsze. '''Duncan: '''Mam nadzieję, że warto było ścigać strusie. '''Orlando: '''To kto wygrał? '''Chris: '''Heather, a dokładniej Afrykańskie Lwy. '''Lightning: '''To wy jeszcze potraficie wygrywać? '''Heather: '''Bardzo śmieszne. '''Heather: '''No nareszcie! Ile można na was czekać? '''Ashley: '''Jesteśmy tutaj ostatni? '''Chris: '''Nie. Jeszcze nie przyszedł nikt z Wielkich Podróżników. '''Courtney: '''A my wygraliśmy to zadanie? '''Chris: '''Tak. Będziecie mieli potem najłatwiej. '''Chris: '''Co tak długo? Już chciałem wysyłać po was ekipę ratunkową. '''Zoey: '''Jennifer i Andrew trochę się pokłócili… '''Lindsay: '…co nie jest żadną nowością. 'Jennifer: '''Andrew nas spowolnił. '''Andrew: '''I znowu na mnie zwalasz winę? '''Jennifer: '''Bo to jest twoja wina! '''Chris: '''Dobra, nie mamy teraz czasu na kłótnie. Widzicie dalej te lotnie? Dobierzcie się w pary. Musicie polecieć na nich do tej zagrody dla owiec. '''Ashley: '''To musieliśmy tu włazić po to, żeby teraz stąd odlecieć na lotniach? '''Chris: '''Dokładnie tak. Trzeba wam trochę urozmaicać zadania. '''Heather: '''A co z naszymi ułatwieniami? '''Chris: '''To jeszcze nie jest kolejne zadanie. Nie liczy się, kto będzie tam pierwszy. Ułatwienie dostaniecie później. ''Uczestnicy w parach: Ashley-Heather, Courtney-Lucas, Lindsay-Zoey, Jennifer-Andrew, Lightning-Duncan, Alejandro-Orlando 'Chris: '''Ok. Mam nadzieję, że to przeżyjecie i uda wam się przylecieć we wskazane miejsce. '''Ashley: '''Słucham? To nas może zabić? '''Chris: '''Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że to lotnie nie rozpadną się trakcie lotu? '''Courtney: '''Powinieneś mieć taką pewność! '''Chris: '''No cóż. Tak bywa. Nie możemy tu dłużej stać. Startujcie! '''Chris: '''Halo! Straciliście słuch? Szanse, że lotnie się rozpadną są niewielkie. Nie macie się czego bać. Zaczynajcie w końcu! '''Chris: '''Chyba już mnie nie będą słyszeć. Tak na serio to nie wiem, czy te lotnie są bezpieczne, czy nie. Ale trzeba było coś im powiedzieć, żeby wystartowali. No chyba, że wolą iść pieszo, ale już za późno. Na lotniach '''Ashley: '''Jak się tym ląduje?! '''Heather: '''Nie wiem. Lepiej żebyśmy zaraz nie zlecieli z tym w dół! '''Jennifer: '''Czemu ja lecę z tobą?! '''Andrew: '''Musimy lecieć razem. Lindsay i Zoey wolą swoje towarzystwo, a z ludźmi z innych drużyn nie możemy lecieć. '''Jennifer: '''Ciebie by nawet nie chcieli. (do Jennifer)'Ashley: '''Ciebie też nie. '''Jennifer: '''Zamknij się! '''Lucas: '''Nie jest tak źle. Lotnia chyba wytrzyma. '''Courtney: '''Raczej tak. Już kiedyś leciałam podobną i nic się nie stało. '''Lucas: '''To dobrze. Patrz, jesteśmy najbliżej. '''Courtney: '''Nam idzie najlepiej. Zaraz lądujemy. Zagroda dla owiec '''Chris: '''Jak ładnie wam poszło. Teraz lepiej się odsuńcie, bo za chwilę zacznie się lądowanie innych. '''Courtney: '''Niech teraz Heather powie, że się nie staramy. '''Ashley: '''Aaa! Co mamy teraz robić?! '''Heather: '''Skieruj to może jakoś w dół. '''Ashley: '''Uważasz, że to był dobry pomysł?! '''Heather: '''Jednak nie… '''Chris: '''Musiało boleć. Nadlatują ostatnie pary. '''Jennifer i Andrew: '''Aaa! '''Jennifer: '''Jak ty tym sterujesz?! '''Andrew: '''Za to ty nic nie robiłaś! '''Jennifer: '''A co miałam robić skoro lecieliśmy prosto? '''Zoey: '''Uważajcie! '''Jennifer: '''Au! No super… '''Chris: '''Widzę, że już wszyscy są. Teraz wasze drugie zadanie. Jesteśmy tutaj, ponieważ te owce czekają na strzyżenie. Ja sam nie zdążę dzisiaj ich ostrzyc. '''Heather: '''Czyli, że ty powinieneś to zrobić? '''Chris: '''Tak. Nie pytajcie czemu. Nie mam czasu na takie rzeczy. Drużyna, która ostrzyże najwięcej owiec, wygrywa. I jeszcze nagrody za poprzednie zadanie. Afrykańskie Lwy otrzymują maszynkę do golenia na baterie. '''Ashley: '''Fajnie. Szybko nam pójdzie. '''Heather: '''Jeśli się będziecie starać. '''Courtney: '''Przestań już. Zobaczysz, że wygramy to. '''Chris: '''Drużyna Chłopaków otrzymuje specjalne nożyce do golenia owiec, a Wielcy Podróżnicy dostają te małe nożyczki. '''Jennifer: '''No super. Strzyżenie jednej owcy zajmie nam tyle czasu, że inni już z dziesięć będą mieli. ' '''Ashley: '''A zwłaszcza my. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Z drugiej strony, jak przegramy, co już jest pewne, będę mogła w końcu wywalić Andrew. Chyba, że coś się stanie… Afrykańskie Lwy (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Jeśli przegramy to zadanie mając takie ułatwienie, to chyba oficjalnie ogłoszę nas najgorszą drużyną tego sezonu. Mówię serio. '''Ashley: '''Ja ogolę pierwszą owcę! Nie będziesz już nam mówić, że się nie staramy. '''Heather: '''No dobra, ja mogę później. Drużyna Chłopaków '''Duncan: '''Jak myślicie. Mamy jakieś szanse na wygranie tego zadanie? '''Alejandro: '''Myślę, że tak. W końcu ich maszynka może się w każdej chwili zepsuć. '''Lightning: '''A te owce muszą być równe strzyżone? Bo jakoś mi nie idzie… Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Jennifer: '''Chyba już się domyśliliście, że nie uda nam się wygrać, prawda? '''Zoey: '''No tak… '''Lindsay: '''Czyli, że już nic nie będziemy robić? '''Jennifer: '''Nie. Pokażemy, że mimo wszystko potrafimy walczyć do końca. Może zdążymy chociaż dwie owce ostrzyc. Zagroda dla owiec '''Chris: '''Trochę czasu wam to zajęło. Nie wszystkie owce są równo ostrzyżone, ale i tak nie zrobił bym tego lepiej. Stażyści policzyli na nagraniach, która drużyna ostrzygła najwięcej owiec. I pragnę ogłosić, że wygrywają Afrykańskie Lwy! '''Heather: '''Tak! '''Ashley: '''W końcu! Tyle czasu minęło od ostatniej wygranej. (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy oni przypadkiem się w sobie nie zakochali… '''Chris: '''Za to przegranymi są Wielcy Podróżnicy. '''Jennifer: '''Można była się tego domyślić. '''Chris: '''Ale mimo wszystko możecie się cieszyć, ponieważ dzisiaj nikogo nie musicie wyrzucać! '''Jennifer: '''Nie ma eliminacji? '''Chris: '''Nie. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Jestem prawie pewna, że Chris zrobił to celowo. Wiedział, że chcę wywalić Andrew. '''Chris: ' A skoro nie ma eliminacji, musi być jakaś nagroda. Afrykańskie Lwy otrzymują wełniane poduszki. Gdy znowu traficie do ostatniej klasy, będzie wam chociaż wygodniej. '''Courtney: '''Czy ty coś sugerujesz? '''Chris: '''Oczywiście, że nie. Wracajcie do samolotu. Na wasze szczęście stoi niedaleko. '''Chris: '''Kolejny odcinek za nami. Co czeka naszych uczestników następnym razem? Kto odpadnie? Czy Afrykańskie Lwy znowu zaczną wygrywać? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie!